


亲子时间（片段）

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Noren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery
Relationships: Huang Renjun/ Lee Jeno
Kudos: 25





	亲子时间（片段）

卧室里。

黄仁俊刚洗完澡，脸蛋被水气染得绯红。他全身上下只裹着条浴巾，黑发还在滴水，就这么湿漉漉地跑进了卧室。

“我的睡衣呢？”他在卧室里翻来翻去，奇怪地问道：“你拿去洗了吗？”

李帝努穿着睡衣坐在床上看书。他抬眼看着四处捣鼓的黄仁俊，将眼镜摘下丢到一边，拍了拍大腿，说：“过来。”

黄仁俊不明所以地走过去，在他身边坐下：“什么呀。”

李帝努让黄仁俊靠在自己的腿上，用干燥的毛巾擦干他头发上的水滴：“就这样出来？会感冒的。”

说着，他拿起一边的吹风机，插上电源，给怀里的人开始吹头发。

“那不是找不到睡衣了嘛。在浴室里叫你，你也没听到。”黄仁俊枕在李帝努的腿上，小声责怪道。

李帝努笑了笑，左手轻抚着他的乌发，像在给一只布偶猫顺毛。热风舒适地在头顶吹着，夹杂着李帝努海盐味的信息素，暖烘烘地包裹着黄仁俊，让他情不自禁地打了个呵欠，困意涌了上来。

“小学生可真能折腾，又是猜谜又是射箭。”黄仁俊半眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地说：“还有那个警察捉小鸡，累得可够呛。”

“是警察抓小偷。”李帝努纠正道。

“总之——星星是满意了。”黄仁俊翻了个身，趴在李帝努的腿上说：“从上个礼拜就开始叨叨，他什么时候胜负欲变得这么强了？”

李帝努说：“强一点不好吗？难道要变成只会为自己失败流眼泪的小哭包吗？”

黄仁俊不赞同：“他只是不争不抢，喜欢感时伤怀的小文艺。这样不好吗？”

“好好好。”李帝努把吹风机关掉，摸了摸他已经蓬松的头发：“爱哭鬼不是坏事。”

黄仁俊一听这话，觉得李帝努分明在调侃自己，耳根有点红。他正要坐起身来，浴巾滑到了腰间。

黄仁俊：“……”

李帝努懒懒地靠在枕头上，笑意若有似无：“老婆，你是在邀请我吗？”

“请你个大头鬼！”黄仁俊拍了一下他的大腿，怒斥道：“混蛋，你把我的睡衣给藏哪了？”

李帝努笑着握住黄仁俊的手，从枕下拿出一套小狐狸样式的连体睡衣，递到他跟前，说：“穿这个。”

“你又想玩什么。”黄仁俊摸着睡衣的绒毛布料，摸不着头脑：“星星不是买错了尺码吗？”

“先穿上。”李帝努将浴巾扯开，把睡衣一点一点套在他的身上；“趴好，伸手。”

黄仁俊只好任他折腾，直到完完整整地穿好了，才发现其中的不对劲。

他站起来，看着合身的睡衣，诧异道：“尺寸怎么又合适了？星星多买了一件吗？”

李帝努拿起眼镜戴上，目光黏在他的脸上，认真地说：“老婆，你这样，好可爱。”

黄仁俊蹲下来，提着他的耳朵，挤出一个假笑：“老实交代。”

李帝努扣住黄仁俊的手腕，用力往前一拉，让他侧躺在自己的腿上，说：“觉得你穿小狐狸肯定更可爱，就偷偷买了一套给你穿。不喜欢吗？”

他一边说着，一边拉开了黄仁俊身后的拉链，将手伸了进去，顺着他光滑的背脊，轻车熟路地开始上下抚摸。

“不喜欢……嗯……”

黄仁俊嘴上说着否定的话语，脚趾却随着李帝努的动作蜷缩了起来。他的呼吸有些乱，身体随着冰凉的指尖微微地颤动。

“不喜欢吗…..嗯？”李帝努俯下身来，在他的唇上啄了啄，用舌头与他一点一点地缠绕。

空气中的信息素变得浓郁起来。黄仁俊与李帝努安静地接吻，香甜与清爽温柔交融。

李帝努抚过他的腰线，摩挲着他的臀尖，将手指伸进那个早已湿润入口，哑声道：“老婆，你也不要骗人哦。”

黄仁俊闷哼一声。他锤着李帝努的胸口，佯怒道：“累死了，要做就直接进来，快点结束。”

李帝努闻言一笑，戴上避孕套，将他揉在怀里，用委屈地腔调说道：“做了这么多年，你不了解我的速度吗？”

他灼热的呼吸就喷在黄仁俊的耳后，敏感的Omega瞬间呼吸一滞，小穴流出一股黏腻的情液。多年的欢爱让他们对彼此的身体已是了如指掌，每次只要踩着点挑逗，对方就会不由自主地作出情动的反应。

黄仁俊隔着布料，轻握着李帝努那已经勃发的硬物，舔着脸说：“老公，别玩啦。快点进来。”

果不其然，李帝努的目光瞬间幽暗下来。他抱着黄仁俊侧躺下来，一脚将睡裤蹬掉，扶着那粗长的硬物就顶了进去。甬道已经充分润滑，恰好容纳着那巨物的尺寸，火热地包裹着他硕大的性器。

李帝努将睡衣拉链全部拉下，亲吻着黄仁俊颈后的腺体，将自己连根抽出，又缓慢地插了进去。

“唔……”黄仁俊侧过头去，与李帝努默契地接了一个长长的湿吻。

正当他要把睡衣全部脱掉时，朴志晟在咚咚咚地敲门道：“爹地，妈咪，你们已经睡了吗？”

李帝努：“……”

黄仁俊：“……”

门没锁！黄仁俊顿时羞赧不已。

他压低声音让李帝努出去，对方却一把按住他，沉声道：“已经睡了！晚安。”

朴志晟：“……”

黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，调整了下呼吸，努力平静地朝门外说道：“星星，有什么事？”

朴志晟在门外说：“妈咪，我背后有个伤口要贴ok绷。我贴不到，你能帮帮我吗？”

还没等黄仁俊反应，李帝努就将被子拉上，抱着他坐在腿上，低声道：“进来吧，门没锁。”

黄仁俊忍不住呻吟了一声。这个紧贴的坐立姿势让那硕大的性器进得格外深，快速地挤压过湿滑的内壁，顶开了隐秘的生殖腔。可小儿子的开门让他瞬间咬紧了嘴唇，抑制住将要溢出嘴唇的声音，深吸了一口气，手伸进被子里，狠狠地掐了一把李帝努的大腿。

李帝努扣住他的手，看朴志晟转过身来，愣愣地看着自己，说道：“快点过来，妈咪很累，想睡觉了。”

朴志晟似懂非懂地“哦”了一声，轻手轻脚地上了床，看着脸色潮红的Omega父亲，吸了吸鼻子，好奇问道：“爹地，你们刚才亲亲了吗，味道好浓哦。”

黄仁俊臊得说不出话来，把朴志晟的脑袋别过去，掀起衣服看他的伤口。

“这……是…..怎么弄到的？”他看着朴志晟背后的细小伤口，从牙缝里挤出几个字来。

“哦，警察游戏的时候被犯人抓了一把。”朴志晟把OK绑递给黄仁俊，小声道：“那个Omega犯人好凶哦。”

黄仁俊给他贴好创口贴，下意识地往后靠了靠，感到身体里的巨物仍旧硬挺着，随着细小的挪动又进得更深了。在这羞耻与欲望的双重刺激下，他忍不住缴械了，滑腻的液体顺着前端流了下来，滴在了李帝努的胯间。

黄仁俊：“……”

李帝努低笑了一声。他亲了亲黄仁俊的耳垂，对着小儿子说：“好了吧。把门关上，回去睡觉。”

朴志晟乖乖地滚下了床。他甜甜地喊了一声晚安，朝门口飞快地跑去。

就在黄仁俊正要松口气时，他又伸出个脑袋，认真说道：“爹地，东赫叔叔说，亲嘴就能怀孕。你要多亲亲妈咪哦，我想要个小弟弟。”

说罢，他轻轻地关上门，留下两位家长面面相觑。

黄仁俊把脸埋进了被子里。他不管身体里那还硬着的玩意，就一把推开李帝努，羞恼地站了起来：

“李帝努，你要不要脸啊。孩子知道了怎么办？”

李帝努拿过纸巾擦了擦流在床上的浊液，把滑出来的避孕套丢进垃圾桶，拉着人坐下来，说：“知道就知道了。他已经十岁了，我见你第三面的时候，就想和你上床了。”

黄仁俊顺着他的话想了想，那不是才……不到十六岁？

“流氓！”黄仁俊脸热地评价道。

李帝努把他圈在怀里，亲了亲他的鼻尖：“那没办法了，流氓夫人。你自己说的，嫁狗随狗。”

黄仁俊报复式地咬了一下李帝努的下巴，反身跨坐在他的腿上，用舌头细舔着他的喉结。

李帝努的呼吸急促起来，皮肉下散发出更加浓稠的Alpha信息素。这令人震慑的味道让黄仁俊浑身不由地一颤，穴口不禁微微地张开，早已准备着爱人的侵占和拥有。

“宝贝，把衣服脱了。”李帝努将手指插进黄仁俊的发间，低喘着说：“坐上来，给我抱。”

黄仁俊顺从地脱掉了小狐狸睡衣，露出纤细柔软的肢体和被情欲烧红的皮肤。他贴上前去勾住李帝努的舌头，与他难舍难分地交缠了几分钟，随后慢慢地抽离，唇分时勾出暧昧的银丝。

李帝努被他勾得欲火中烧，下身已经硬得快要爆炸。他将睡衣脱了，正要去拿避孕套时，却被黄仁俊轻轻拉住，手铐咔哒一声，锁在了他的腕间。

这时，空气里升腾起浓烈的甜香。

李帝努惊讶地抬头，只见黄仁俊极力掩饰着内心的羞赧，小声说道：“我们要不要……再生个小宝宝？”

李帝努挑了挑眉，对着眼前的手铐坏笑道：“老婆，你这是要……让我生吗？”

黄仁俊满脸通红地咬了下他的嘴唇，在他耳边说：“发情期到了。你就射在里面，不要再避孕了。家里有两个宝宝，志晟以后就不会那么孤单了。”

李帝努回吻他，用唾液安抚着对方躁动不安的情绪，低声道：“家里已经有两个了呀。”

黄仁俊自以为掌握了主动权，却还是被他吻得有点晕头转向，迷糊道：“哪里还有一个？”

“你不是吗？”李帝努注视着他的眼睛，沉声笑道：“我的小宝宝。”

黄仁俊本就经不起他床事间的情话，身后已经是湿滑一片。他将李帝努的双臂推了上去，吻着他清晰的锁骨，精壮的胸膛，在乳粒上反复吮吸着，轻轻地咬了一口。

李帝努双目赤红。他看着难得主动的Omega，呼吸滚烫，下身直挺挺地翘着，前端已经流出了少许透明的液体。

“手铐是你买的吗？”李帝努张开口，声音已经哑透：“原来仁俊喜欢玩这样的……”

黄仁俊埋下头去亲了一口他的腹肌，气息不稳地说：“是星星玩警察游戏时准备的。手铐被他弄了个小缺口，老师就将这个道具送给他了。”

“我从他书包里拿的。”他扶着李帝努那粗大的性器，对着自己湿润的穴口，咬着牙坐了下来。

“唔……”

黄仁俊用细腿勾住李帝努的腰，双手缠着他的脖子，发出一声甜腻的呜咽。他攀着李帝努的肩膀，轻轻起身，又重重地坐下。那硬热的性器沾满了淫靡的情液，随着他的起伏一插到底，狠狠地顶开了最隐秘的生殖腔。

李帝努凑前去，吻了吻黄仁俊汗涔涔的侧颊。他配合着向上用力一顶，Omega瞬间发出难耐的呻吟，眼角泛着水光，要求道：“轻一点，进得太深了。”

李帝努看着在自己身上费力的Omega，笑眯眯地说：“宝宝，给我解开。这个角度不对，你平时不喜欢这样。”

黄仁俊只当他是诓骗。他闻言挺直腰，换了一个角度又坐下来。那凶狠的性器在几番按压下又胀大了几分，被后穴近乎谄媚地紧裹着。

李帝努绷紧了腹肌，冷白色的皮肤被欲望染得粉红。随着黄仁俊每次的下坐，他就重重地往上抽顶，用节奏控制着他接近失控的Omega，强忍着叫嚣的欲望去满足他深陷情欲的爱人。

黄仁俊很快就撑不住了。他扶着酸软的腰，用尽力气再次坐下，狰狞猩红的硬物就这样一点一点地吞进他的身体，挤入了柔软的生殖腔里。

“我不行了。”黄仁俊化成了一滩水，瘫软在李帝努的怀里，疲惫道：“快点射吧，明天还要请假在家过发情期。”

李帝努低笑，声音从头顶上飘了下来：

“这就不行了？”

仿佛是具有察觉危险的本能，黄仁俊瑟缩了一下，后穴紧绞，甬道被硕大的硬物毫无空隙地填满了，引得他禁不住呻吟出声，眼前迷蒙起来。而透过这片迷蒙，他看见李帝努松开了手铐，揉了揉手腕，似笑非笑地注视着他。

“你怎么……啊！”

随着一声惊呼，李帝努将他推到在床，抽出自己的性器，又粗暴地插了进去。不同于刚才极力控制的攻略，他凶猛地抽插着，每一次侵入都带着不由分说的强势，撑开了生殖器的小口，狠狠地顶开了Omega身体的最深处。

“多亏朴小星的破坏力，这副手铐一扯就开了。” 李帝努在黄仁俊耳边调笑道。

他找到那个熟悉的敏感点，开始了狂风暴雨般的征伐。黄仁俊失神地大叫着，用殷红的小嘴在紧贴着他的颈侧，带着哭腔向他不断地求饶。

李帝努扳过黄仁俊满是泪水的脸，用热烈的吻将他的话语堵住，把那清爽甜蜜的味道尽数吞没。他们的信息素紧密地包裹着彼此，如同他们的疯狂纠缠着的身体，最后彻底融为了一体。

黄仁俊几次被送上了顶端。他在高潮中不可抑制地流着泪，大脑阵阵眩晕。后穴因为身体的痉挛而紧缩得厉害，淫靡的情液从小口中流了出来，沾湿了一片床单。

可即便如此，李帝努仍旧硬挺地埋在他的身体里，不停地进出抽送着。黄仁俊早就知道这家伙耐力惊人，但每次弹尽粮绝的亲身体验还是让他忍不住胆战心惊。

就在黄仁俊快要被干晕过去时，他舔舐着李帝努的锁骨，轻声央求道：“老公，射在最里面，好不好？”

李帝努眼神一暗，看着身下被情欲折磨得一塌糊涂的Omega，此刻还敢眼含波光，嘴角上翘地诱惑着自己。他抑制住强烈的冲动，抽出湿滑的性器，又发狠地深埋了进去，加快速度开始冲刺。

“呜！”

黄仁俊禁不住这强烈的攻势，体力不支地昏睡了过去。李帝努紧搂着怀里的人，刻意放慢了速度，在抽插了几十下后，将自己拔出，蹭着黄仁俊黏腻的皮肤，射在了他的腿间。

“澡是白洗了。”李帝努看着一床的狼藉，独自叹了口气。他换上了干爽的床单，将黄仁俊清理干净，抱在自己的胸前，吻了吻Omega的头顶。

李帝努看着怀里熟睡的伴侣，想起他方才动情的乞求，下身又不自觉地有了反应。他深吸了一口气，将燥热强强压下，无奈地笑了笑。


End file.
